une journée tout en nouveauté
by littlexhily
Summary: Draco, serpentard par exellence, décide de faire changer les choses, de s'assumer même si pour cela il doit être humilié.


_Aujourd'hui cela fait sept ans que l'on se déteste Potter, sept ans c'est long on devrait le fêter._

_Je te hais pour m'avoir rejeté en première année_

_Je te hais pour être toujours le centre de l'attention _

_Je te hais pour avoir toujours des gens qui pensent à toi_

_Je te hais pour avoir tous ce que je n'ai pas_

_Je te hais pour avoir les amis que je n'ai jamais eu_

_Je te hais pour avoir le talent que je n'ai jamais eu _

_Je te hais pour être capable d'attirer à ce point l'attention de Rogue_

_Je te hais pour avoir réussi à me voler la seule personne qui m'a jamais aimé_

_Je te hais pour être un si parfait Griffondor _

_Je te hais pour avoir le courage que je n'ai jamais eu_

_Je te hais pour avoir eu le choix _

_Je te hais pour avoir fais CES choix justement_

_Je te hais pour m'avoir soudainement fais quitter ta vie_

_Je te hais pour ne plus autant me détester _

_Je te hais pour m'avoir sauvé cette nuit là_

_Je te hais pour avoir eu pitié de moi_

_Je te hais pour ces regards que je ne comprend pas_

_Je te hais pour ces gestes que tu lui adresse_

_Je te hais pour la regarder elle plus que tu ne me regarde moi_

_Je te hais pour l'enlacer devant moi_

_Je te hais pour les regards tendres que tu lui lance_

_Je te hais pour l'embrasser _

_Je me hais Harry _

_Je me hais d'espéré à chaque instant un regard de toi _

_Je me hais de ne penser qu'à toi chaque seconde_

_Je me hais d'oser rêver de toi chaque nuit_

_Je me hais d'être jaloux d'elle_

_Je me hais de vouloir être elle_

_Je me hais de m'imaginer le goût de tes lèvres_

_Je me hais d'imaginer la douceur de ta peau _

_Je me hais d'espérer te faire frisonner_

_Je me hais de vous insulter toi et tes amis_

_Je me hais de ne pas savoir détacher mes yeux de toi_

_Je me hais de connaître chaque détail de ta vie_

_Je me hais de connaître chaque détail de ton corps_

_Je me hais de te faire du mal_

_Mais jamais, jamais je ne me haïrai de la haïr elle_

_Jamais je ne me haïrai de lui faire du mal_

_Jamais je ne me haïrai de la faire pleurer elle et ce même si ça te fait pleurer toi_

_Parce que Potter, Harry, je crois bien que je t'aime._

_Que va tu faire maintenant que tu le sais Potter? Est-ce que tu va rire seul ou va tu en faire profiter ton cercle d'amis? Tout Griffondor? Tout Poudlard peut-être? Ou alors préfère-tu que tout le monde sorcier se moque de ton ennemi?_

_Tu peux choisir sans crainte Potter, quelque soit ton choix je souffrirai. Je souffrirai car se sera toi qui rira de mon amour, je souffrirai car chaque mot de toi ouvre un peu plus la plaie de mon cœur._

_Ça fait sept ans Harry, sept ans qu'à chaque insulte, à chaque affrontement, à chaque remarque désobligeante je t'aime un peu plus alors tu vois cette année j'ai décidé qu'il fallait le fêter._

_D.L.M._

Draco venait de finir sa lettre, le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné sa vie sera fichue. Il avait mal au cœur en pensant aux regards dégoutés posés sur lui, au mépris qui l'attendais, aux insultes aussi mais il savais que après avoir envoyé sa lettre il se sentirai mieux. Il pourra arrêter de faire semblant, il pourra arrêter de garder son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, il pourra se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir honte de se qu'il voit. Alors oui il acceptait de perdre ses amis, sa famille, son héritage, ses espoirs, le respect qui lui était dû, il acceptait de tout perdre pour une chance de voir même une seconde ses yeux se poser sur lui.

Ce matin, pour la première fois en sept ans, Draco entre dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire triste, un sourire sincère et va s'assoir à la table des Serpentards sans insulter personne.

Lorsque le courrier arriva on vit, pour la première fois en sept ans, Draco se tendre et être inquiet sans avoir reçu de courrier.

Lorsque Harry Potter eu fini de lire sa lettre on vit, pour la première fois en sept ans, Draco se lever difficilement et quitter la Grande Salle une larme roulant sur la joue droite.

Lorsqu'il arpentât les couloirs le reste de la matinée Draco vit, pour la première fois en sept ans, les gens s'écarter de son chemin non pas par crainte mais par pitié.

Lorsqu'il alla déjeuné on vit, pour la première fois en sept ans, la Grande Salle totalement silencieuse.

Lorsqu'il alla à la bibliothèque cette après-midi là, Draco n'eut pas, pour la première fois en sept ans, besoin d'agresser quelqu'un pour avoir une table.

Lorsqu'il fut obligé de quitter la bibliothèque Draco, pour la première fois en sept ans, remarqua la beauté du parc en se promenant.

Lorsqu'il entra pour la troisième fois ce jour là dans la Grande Salle Draco s'attendait à quelque chose d'horrible, aussi lorsque Harry se dirigea vers lui il attendait le pire.

Lorsqu'il senti, pour la première fois de ça vie, deux lèvres sur les siennes Draco eu le souffle coupé.

Lorsqu'il entendit, pour la première fois de sa vie, ces deux mots lui être soufflé Draco eu la vue brouillé.

Lorsque, pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco demanda à Harry s'il voulais sortir avec lui, la réponse fut positive.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il s'étendit dans son lit Draco n'était pas seul, a côté de lui, lui encerclantnt la taille se trouvait Harry Potter, l'homme de sa vie. Aussi pour la première fois de sa vie Draco lui souffla « Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime autant que je hais Potter .»

Draco était heureux, il avait enfin avoué à Harry qu'il l'aimais, d'ailleurs il n'aimait que lui, il n'aimait pas le survivant, il n'aimais pas le héros il aimait Harry.


End file.
